


Nostalgia For What Was Lost

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Free Verse, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: Trauma poetry because I felt like it.





	Nostalgia For What Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags please and thank you

_my skin cells die_

_every twenty-seven days,_

_but I still can’t shed_

_the feeling of your hands._

 

_i’m five or six_

_and hell is a dog cage,_

_behind the old storage shed,_

_with hay on the floor._

 

_i’m fourteen_

_and hell is a bathroom,_

_near the stairwell down the hall,_

_with broken metal doors._

 

_my body is new,_

_but it is no longer my own;_

_skin rubbed raw_

_as I try to wash you away._


End file.
